The present invention relates to depilatory devices for removing body hair such as are used for cosmetic purposes.
A number of depilatory devices for this purpose have been proposed in the past. Some devices include discs to provide gaps of wedge-like configuration for catching and plucking the hair; a device of this type is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,661. Other devices include helical springs which provide gaps between their windings for catching and plucking the hair; examples of this latter device including helical springs are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,232,617, 4,079,741 and 4,524,772, the first two being axial helical springs, and the latter an arcuate spring.